


Clay Walker - She Won't Be Lonely Long

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took requests on Tumblr for songs that I would write Rizzles one-shots to. A few managed to make into multi-chapters, but they're labelled. Note that only a small few actually use lyrics, I generally try to tell the story behind the song. Ratings are all over the board! I love to hear what you're thinking of them. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clay Walker - She Won't Be Lonely Long

“What did I do Maura? What did I do to deserve this?” Jane cried into the blonde’s shoulder, taking solace in the golden waves. Maura just wrapped her arms around the shaking detective, Casey’s letter still clutched tightly in her fist. 

He had taken off as soon as Jane wavered in her answer to his ultimatum. She had told him that she needed a day or two to think it over, and before even 12 hours had passed, he was gone. Maura squeezed her friend a little tighter and placed a kiss on her hair. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t think you did anything. He’s just not used to hearing anything but ‘yes sir’ and it probably angered him. I didn’t foresee you guys being very compatible anyways.” Maura murmured. 

Suddenly, Jane untangled herself from Maura’s limbs and stood up, bouncing on her fuzzy sock covered toes a bit. She reached up in a feline stretch, and wiped her tears away. She bent over to kiss Maura’s head and whispered a heartfelt “thank you” while made her way into Maura’s yoga room to blow off some steam. 

Maura watched in awe as Jane stripped her socks off and pulled down her track pants to reveal her spandex running shorts and her sports bra. She did her basic stretches, touching her toes and grabbing her feet, stretching her torso and thighs. 

“You know Maura,” Jane threw a few more punches, “I don’t need him. I don’t need that stupid bastard of a man. He was never there for me when I needed him. Hell, even you’ve been a better boyfriend than he has been.”

Maura looked down to hide her furious blushing as Jane started jumping up and down to get her blood pumping. When she tired of that, the detective then moved towards the punching bag, ready with left jabs and right hooks.

Maura’s jaw hung open as she watched the normally crass, lanky detective almost dance with the punching bag. Her muscles were flexing and her body was floating and Maura knew that Jane would work through this. 

She sighed to herself and knew that she would not be that person for Jane. Jane was a straight woman and Maura was just a closeted doctor who was in love with her best friend. It was the classic cliche, and nearly humorous.

Little did Maura know, that Jane was a closeted detective who was also in love with her best friend.


End file.
